


You Make a Good Angel

by Dividedfromreality



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sleepy Cuddles, Some Fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dividedfromreality/pseuds/Dividedfromreality
Summary: Crowley is injured, Aziraphale finds him.





	You Make a Good Angel

Aziraphale was returning to the bookshop after a particularly pleasant day, so much so he’d found himself humming as he opened the door. That is until he began to notice that some things out of place. The stack of books he’d been sorting had all been thrown to the ground. He thought about investigating further, but decided to pick them up and place them back onto the coffee table first, it wouldn’t take that long. It was as he was placing the last book back onto the table that he heard a quiet groan from the other room. 

He turned towards the sound it seemed like it might be coming from the kitchen. Cautiously moving towards it he continued to hear strange noises and had come up with all kinds of different theories as to what was in his kitchen. Most of them involved an escaped animal from the zoo, one involved a very lost customer, but his personal favorite was some sort of pigeon had made it’s way inside somehow and just needed an open window.

What he found instead however, was a demon bleeding on his tile floor, while trying futilely to keep his eyes open. “Crowley?” He gasped, kneeling down next to him, trying to examine where he was hurt. “What in- what happened to you?” He questioned, unsure if the demon could even respond to him at this moment, but he had already begun work to try and stitch the demon up, wherever he saw any issue. Most of what he found was bruising, a few broken ribs and a gash to his forehead that seemed to be the only real source of bleeding, other than a scrape here or there.

“Angel?” Crowley whispered seeming to just this moment realize that he was there. “Where- I, sorry I didn’t know where else-”

“This is exactly where you should have come Crowley, well, might have wanted to call first, or maybe the hospital, what if I hadn’t come back in-” Aziraphale shook his head, not wanting to think about that, he had come back, and he did find Crowley before any inconveniences had occurred. He continued to try and miracle as much healing as he could in the moment, but these injuries had not been inflicted by a human, that was clear. Which was why the healing process was not going nearly as quickly as it should have. 

Crowley watched the angel as he began to add up the pieces in his head, waiting for the million dollar question, “Who did this to you, dear?” That term of endearment seemed to be a bit forced on to the end in an attempt to make the question warmer, as it came out sounding more like a threat.

Crowley shook his head, “Doesn’t matter. They won’t- shouldn’t be bothering me for a while,” He began, interrupted by a hiss of pain when Aziraphale touched the gash on his head, which had mostly ceased bleeding, but was still feeling quite tender. “They proved their point.”

Aziraphale felt a rage inside him unlike anything he’d felt in a very long time, if ever. He decided to push it away for the time being at least. Storming around like a maniac and demanding names wasn’t what his friend needed at the moment. 

He frowned at the sight in front of him, and with a snap of his fingers cleaned up the blood from the floor, eliciting a chuckle from the demon. “Spotless again.” he grinned, beginning to attempt to lift himself up off the floor, or at the very least into a sitting position. Something Aziraphale objected quite strongly to.

“Don’t strain yourself,” he insisted, “You need to rest.” With that he picked the demon up into his arms, something Crowley began to protest against, well began to open his mouth to try to protest, but quickly changed his mind as he leaned into the comfort the angel offered. There was something about Aziraphale’s presence that calmed him, he supposed that’s probably why this was where he chose to go. That and he was one of the few people in Crowley’s life he knew wouldn’t take weakness as a chance to murder him, most the others could have gone either way if he were being honest. 

He let his eyelids flutter closed, leaning his body into the angels. Aziraphale was extremely warm compared to him at the moment, and he found himself wrapping his arms around Aziraphales shoulders in an attempt to get as close to the warmth as possible. 

This became an issue when, after what seemed like no time at all, the angel was trying to set him down on the bed. Crowley’s instinctual reaction to the loss of heat was to cling to the warm body as with all his might. “Crowley, dear, you can let go.” Part of Crowley recognized that he should be letting go now, and that he was going to regret this later.

“No.” He answered, sounding quite a bit like a toddler in that moment. “Too cold.” He added after another moment.

“Ah,” the angel said with understanding. “I’ll get some more blankets alright, but you’ll have to let go for me to do that.” Aziraphale reasoned, and finally, with a little bit of prying, Crowley released the angel, quickly covering him with the quilt before leaving to find more blankets.

He came back to a shivering demon, which Aziraphale added two more quilts on top of, hoping it would make up for his lost body heat. “There you are, get some rest alright.”

Before Aziraphale could leave though Crowley’s hand shot out and grabbed his arm. He looked up at the angel doing what had to be the most pathetic pout Aziraphale had ever seen. “Still cold.” He whispered, looking up with puppy dog eyes that shouldn’t be possible coming from a snake.

There was not a chance that Aziraphale was going to be able to say no to that face, he pretended like he could, for a moment, he ‘thought’ about it.

“Alright.” He relented, lifting up the covers and climbing onto the bed. Before he could even begin to situate himself Crowley had pressed his entire body as close as he possibly could. He was almost entirely laying on top of the angel. 

Aziraphale sighed, wrapping his arms securely around the demon, to try and add any warmth or comfort he could. He noticed Crowley still shaking, and realized that perhaps it wasn’t just shivers. He tried to calm him, whispering every so often that it was okay and nobody was going to hurt him now. Softly smoothing one hand over the demons hair, and the other moving in soothing motions up and down his back. 

“You make a good angel.” He mumbled sleepily.

It wasn’t long before the demon had drifted off in the angels arms. Leaving Aziraphale alone with his thoughts. His mind quickly turning to the fiend that hurt his friend, thinking some of the least angelic thoughts he ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any fluff prompts you want written let me know in the comments cause I just want to write fluff all day, thanks.


End file.
